


When I First Laid My Eyes On You

by KindOfEvil



Series: A Long Road to Your Heart [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Can You Even Call It An Attempt?, Don't Play With Fire and Expect Not To Get Burned, First Meeting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mairon Is Curious, Other, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindOfEvil/pseuds/KindOfEvil
Summary: Melkor is going around messing things up when he notices another spirit watching him.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon, Vala/maia - Relationship
Series: A Long Road to Your Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715368
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	When I First Laid My Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in early years of Arda, after Melkor built Utumno, before destruction of the lamps.

The Great Shadow rested His black talons on the rough surface of the newly erect mountain. Fifth such in fact. Four more followed its crooked path across what once was flat and peaceful grassland. Now the mountain range crawled its way through Southern Arda, its shape a complete opposite of the gulch He dug up on the other end. Frozen peaks rose high and proud from the ground in the shape of sharp fangs that obscured artificial light cast by Their creations. 

Lifting His piercing, pale gaze to the white peaks partially hidden by dark, thundering clouds, He listened. To wild, untamed winds. Coiling around its edges. Piercing through its caverns. Howling like a pack of wild beasts in the darkness. His song chanted with them.

Oh, how They would curse Him for it, for destroying Their perfect symmetry. Their peaceful plains, ones They so painstakingly replicated from the northern end of His beautiful Arda. And what for? It is far more beautiful this way. Never the same, always changing, always offering something new. His song whistled a laughter. 

The gaze of The Dark One fell to the green grass below His clawed feet. What else to do? What great new thing should He gift to this world next. 

A faint flickering light coming from behind nearby bushes caught His attention. A small flame, the lesser spirit. Surprisingly well hidden in this shadowed part of Arda. The Flame floated above Its hiding spot as It noticed It has been discovered. Humming a few quiet notes It danced barely out of His reach.

Not one of His own. He had no recollection of such a bright thing among His servants. But no song of Others mingled with It. Did It not have a master? How strange. 

The Spirit shifted slightly to one side as if to get a better look at the monstrous form before It. To His surprise, It slowly, cautiously approached Him.

Bizarre little thing. All others would flee and cower behind greater Ainur, even those who sought favor with Him would tremble as they crawled before Him and begged to be made His. They would trip over their notes, unable to keep even that which was the core of their own being in check. And yet there It was, singing Its tune softly, each note sung in a perfect order. One unlike all the others. 

The Flame regarded His form for a brief moment, floating down it whirled around His legs, which bent at a strange angle, flew short circles around His fana and stopped at His back, Its melody vibrating with great interest. He turned His head to observe His strange company. The Other Spirit flew down to observe His tail. At least It seemed to do that, it was always hard to tell when they were in such primal form.* He let the black appendage drift from one side to the other and The Flame followed. When He let it rest on the ground The Flame came closer and licked at it. Retreating after that fleeting touch as if to see if It had burned Him.

It would have, any other Ainur, but not Him. His realm were extremes, the burning cold, the freezing heat. While this one burnt hotter than the rest It did Him no harm. 

The discovery made The Little Spirit bolder and It wound around Him again, this time flying closer reaching to brush against his flesh, gently coiling around His arm and seeping between His pitch-black clawed fingers.

He would have swatted It away but never has He ever met such a brave one. It baffled Him. His own kind dared not look Him in the eyes and yet this one went as far as to touch Him. All He could do is observe as It danced across His fingers and leapt in front of Him, calm for a moment.

And then It changed, became larger. Its form stretched and shifted, settled in the one alike The Children of Iluvatar who are yet to come, but still immaterial. He beheld Its new, nude form. Shorter than Him, male from the looks of it, with flaming hair that reached just below Its shoulder blades. It had soft features and translucent skin, but Its eyes were sharp, Its burning gaze the colour of amber. With untamed fire dancing within. A complete opposite of His own frozen ones. Warmth caressed his form, emanating from the glowing figure before Him. A strange feeling crawled across His being. It pierced within Him and coiled in His wast darkness. It writhed and shifted and He could not discern if it was unpleasant or not.

His Companion reached Its arm towards His and intertwined their fingers, albeit clumsily as if not yet used to this form. His claws twitched, wishing to entrap the smaller hand which offered itself to Him so willingly.

Studying their hands, The Flame compared their size and seemed amazed by how small It was compared to Him. Retrieving Its fingers It let the golden hand travel across His black arms, over His muscled shoulders, all the way to His chest. The Smaller Spirits' touch almost made Him shiver. Almost, for He had greater control over His fana than that.

The Flame held Its hand over the part beneath which His heart beat - useless organ, most of the internal ones were. He had no need for it and yet choose to keep it, for being without it felt odd. He mused, to distract Himself from the growing storm within Him. The other spirit closed the distance between them and rested Its glowing head on His chest. Warming it and listening to soft but unyielding sound coming from within Him, fuelled by His song. And The Mighty Arising's breath caught in His throat.

The thought passed His mind to remove The Other from Himself but His hand stayed. Why? He knew not. 

The other spirit paid no mind to His inner conflict or perhaps It didn't even notice it, satisfied with what It heard It moved away and the cold returned to His chest, settled as it always did. Only now it seemed somehow unpleasant.

It lifted Its head and regarded Him, not cowering before His gaze, not turning away from His black eyes. Instead, It held His gaze and reached out, now with both hands, to caress His face. A faint touch that made Him want to lean into its warmth. But He held still. He had more control over His fana than that.

The Other Spirit seemed fascinated by His eyes, shards of pure ice amid endless darkness, and It pressed closer. Their bodies now flush against each other. His heart skipped a few notes. The immaterial form brushed against Him further as the smaller spirit lifted on Its tiptoes to reach higher. The strange feeling grew stronger, it traveled through his limbs, nestled in his stomach, where it bubbled like a boiling lava. Then it fell lover and He felt His body reacting to it.

He stopped it, perplexed at its reaction. He was well aware of what that part was used for, but He had no need for it, for His kind did not reproduce, at least they did not to His wast knowledge. Yet his chosen form was reacting like so.

Warm hands brushed His face and slipped into His wild black mane pulling him out of His thoughts. Fingers combed through silk strands and It shifted its gaze to observe the ends which dissolved into smoke. He sought those burning eyes with His own but The Spirit had no interest in them anymore. It instead moved to His curved horns, caressing over rough ridges and testing the sharpness of the tip with Its finger, a brief smile graced Its features.

The organ within His chest disregarded His song completely. Now beating to its own rhythm and the odd feeling followed it. His music vibrated in disdain at disobedient piece of flesh... both of them. 

It startled the other spirit and It shifted away. Its eyes sought those of He Who Rises in Might and regarded Him warily.

He crooked His head to the side. He disliked the distance the other put between them and wished them closer, so that Its flames might warm Him again. So He placed His claws on Its hip and pulled smaller form closer. The strange feeling within Him coiled yet again. His body seemed to have a mind of its own. Why it behaved so? It baffled Him, perhaps answering its call would bring forth an answer? His body urged him to do it so why not? Why shouldn't He? 

He shifted, pushing against The Other Spirit. Its melody strung a few notes of displeasure which He ignored and pushed further until He toppled the smaller spirit face-first onto the hard ground. Sharp fangs gleamed. His mouth curving into a grin. Tongue slipping over His lips which He found unusually dry.

To His surprise, The Fiery One turned and locked Him in place with the fiercest glare anyone has ever directed at Him.

The corners of His mouth fell slightly. Never has any of His kind looked at Him like that. They gave Him the looks of disdain, fear, pain, disappointment. Not Even Aule's glare, which could melt steel, burned Him as this little one's did.

To be fair Aule rarely looked Him straight in the eyes. This one however, this one held His gaze and Its song hissed at Him a warning.

Mesmerized, He pressed closer, but The Other has had enough. Its song growled like an erupting volcano. It burst into flames, this time hotter, wilder, burning everything around It. Scorching air pushed against His chest, flames bit at His arms and neck, clawed at His face forcing His eyes closed. It twisted and turned until It escaped out of His grasp.

When He opened His eyes all He saw was burned ground, the grass turned to ash, bushes left with a few still burning black branches. His fana was in process of healing the slight burns. The Little Flame was nowhere to be found. He was left on his knees in the darkness.

It rejected Him...

**Author's Note:**

> *Primal form - A form in which ainur is born, it takes shape of their element and is genderless. Ainur have three forms (sometimes more if they can shape-shift). First is this primal form, second is more like their fana but still immaterial, and of course a physical form - a fana.


End file.
